Wishing on an airplane
by anything-new
Summary: Garcia finally accepts Morgan's invitation to dance, which brings them right where they belonged all those years.   Fluffy thing inspired by the song "airplanes". ONESHOT.


**A/N****: Trying out fluff (eek!). Little drabble inspired by the song Airplanes by B.o.B. feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore. **

**For klcm, hope you feel better ;) **

**Also****: **

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum. **_

**Disclaimer****: Alas, I own nothing. Although I keep hoping. **

She finally said yes to dance with him. Finally.

He had only been waiting six years to hold her close, sway to the music and forget about the outside worlds with the woman he loved in his arms. The woman he wasn't as close to as he used to be, even though their latest case had brought them together again. There was still that connection between them, their chemistry through the roof, for that they didn't even have to be in the same room. It just seemed lessened. Threatened perhaps. They were hesitant around each other, not really knowing where the fine line between amazing friendship and _whatever-it-was_ between them lay, but certain that they just couldn't go there.

She had made that all too clear. Morgan had really been gone for her the minute she turned around when he called her "Baby Girl", but as a confirmed bachelor who was having all the fun he could outside of his demanding job and deserving that too, he didn't act on it. The last thing he thought he needed was someone worrying about him, someone to worry about. He knew she had a crush on him, and she knew he had a crush on her, but there was always a new case, a new reason not to, and then he almost lost her. Realising he already worried about her, he already couldn't live without her, he confessed his love and was met by a firm wall of friendship.

After all, he was the one who wouldn't cross a smokey bar for her. _Kevin Lynch_ had crossed cyberspace to virtually woo her, and she had fallen for it. Morgan was left with the pieces of his broken heart, and the moments with her, even though they became sparser. Much sparser. He needed them for his own survival as much as he needed air, but there was always Kevin looming over them. Nobody knew what she saw in him, but they respected her choice. It was better than losing her entirely.

So now he lived in the moment, and at the moment he was pressed close to her. His heart skipped a beat when she accepted his invitation to dance rather than shoo him away to dance with the meaningless women she thought he preferred, like she did at every other team outing. She was a much better dancer than she gave herself credit for, but in his arms she was a natural. She moved like she was his other half, setting his skin on fire, his heart aflame, keeping his dreams alive.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

"_I guess I could really use a wish right now," _Penelope sighed inwardly, holding on to her best friend for dear life. She missed this so much, these moments when she held him close and all was right in the world. He could make her feel safe like no other, when she was with him nothing could ever get to her, he always knew how to make it better in a heartbeat. No other man could do that for her, not even the one she was supposedly sharing her life with. Her life maybe, but her heart was off limits for everyone but Morgan, as much as she wished it wasn't true sometimes.

The moment he called her "Baby Girl", she had instantly fallen in love, but a hundred skinny, model-material women later she realised that he was a player and she was a fool, and that she should cherish the deep bond they shared despite everything. Their chemistry was through the roof, she felt him wherever he was in a room, but that never seemed enough, and she was thankful for his friendship. Having him in her life in any capacity was better than nothing, even though she felt it slipping through her hands lately. When she had been shot, she had decided life was too short and because she wanted a family, she had locked her love for Morgan away, made her heart a stone and settled for a guy who seemed good enough. She did like him. He was good to her, good for her. They were much alike, and that counted for something. It was _nice. _That was better than alone.

Right now her dreams resurfaced though. She didn't know what made her say yes that night, after six years of refusing his desperate pleas to dance with him. Hearing him say he would protect her for the rest of his life after their latest case ignited some hope in her, and she really needed to feel his arms around her. He stopped hugging her often since she was in a relationship, so dancing was a perfect excuse, and she silently thanked the DJ who played a slower song, automatically drawing their bodies closer, like they were made for each other. She knew she was an okay dancer, but with him everything was easy, so perfect, and she was dancing like she was born to do it, they moved in unison to the music, forgetting about everything.

She didn't care about Lynch coming up to them, telling her it was time to go home in his nagging voice, she just ignored him and told him to take off without her, that she'd call him. The moment was too perfect and she wouldn't let anyone ruin it for them. She felt Morgan pulling her closer after she dismissed her boyfriend like he was trash, and she knew she had made the right decision. Her love might not love her back the same way, but she'd rather be alone than be away from him again.

The song came to an end, and she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, shy suddenly, but happier than she had been in weeks, months, even years.

"I need some air," he coughed, letting go of her, taking a step backwards.

"Me too," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him outside under the curious looks of the rest of the team.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

"You know, I really used to do that," Penelope said softly when they were seated outside on the hood of his car. It was still warm enough, and she leaned back a little, looking up at the sky.

"Do what? Dance?" he asked, not catching on to what she was saying.

"No, silly, not that. The song. Wishing on airplanes," she giggled.

"You did huh?" he encouraged her. He loved it when she shared a piece of herself with him, as if she let him in on a national secret.

"When I was little I would go outside, and when I saw a plane I closed my eyes and pretended I really had seen a shooting star, I knew it was cheating but I thought it couldn't hurt. Sometimes I still do," she continued, lost in her thoughts, until she felt his arm around her, pulling her close.

"What do you wish for, baby girl?" he whispered in her ear, dropping a little kiss in her hair. God, he missed doing this so much, and he knew he probably shouldn't, but tonight there was something magical in the air.

"If I told you, it would never come true," she smiled, pressing herself closer into his embrace, needing the physical contact more than anything.

"You know I would do anything to make it come true, sweetheart," he coaxed, before he stood up, and turned to face her, suddenly serious. "You know you can ask me anything, right?" He felt he needed to reiterate that, reconfirm that their bond went beyond any other consideration.

"I know, and I love you for it." Her smile grew brighter, and she flattened the palm of her hand on his chest, softly caressing the taut muscles she knew were underneath his sweater.

It was almost too much for him, and he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. He looked up, and suddenly grinned. She followed his gaze, to an airplane getting ready to land on Dulles, grinning too. Her breath hitched when he kissed her palm again, and then made his way to her wrist with soft little pecks.

"You know what I wish for, baby girl?" he asked her, bending closer, his dark eyes firmly set on hers. She gulped, and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, shaking her head.

"Just one kiss from you," he answered his own question with a husky voice but his eyes vulnerable. He knew he was taking an enormous risk here, but he couldn't stop himself any longer. His worries melted when he felt her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, until his forehead touched hers and he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Careful what you wish for, Handsome, I don't think I'll stop at just one," she warned him with a coy little smile, before reaching up to capture his lips with hers.

"I don't think I want you to stop ever," he whispered before kissing her back.


End file.
